Kirby: Right Back at ya! The Crystal Shards
by The Time Traveler
Summary: Based on the N64 game and using characters from the TV show. Kirby and his friends and even DeDeDe pair up in the greatest adventure ever!
1. A New Adventure, A New Ability

Kirby: Right Back Ya! The Crystal Shards  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby, the games or tv show. This story was to be named after the game but my friend suggested this title because I used the story and characters from the television show. Well I hope you enjoy this. I also dedicate this fanfic to my friend who helped with the inspiration for this story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
New Adventure; New Ability  
  
"What's going on", yelled N.M.E. the head of NightMare Enterprises. "Sir", said the salesman, "That thing is getting out of control, and too powerful. It's trying to escape!" "Well try to stop it!" "Yes sir", said the salesperson as he headed to the monster containment area.  
  
When he got there the monster inside the glass field was getting bigger and bigger and began to push it's way out. "It's too strong! Hit the deck", yelled the salesperson.  
  
The monster called Dark Matter escaped out of NightMare Enterprises and into the universe. "Were all in big trouble", said the salesperson.  
  
****************************************  
  
One month later  
  
Ripple Star, on of the most pleasant stars in the universe and home to a very powerful crystal, and home to the fairy people.  
  
One of these fairies, Ribbon, was busy playing along in amongst the other fairies. However, she took a glance at the sky and saw that something dark was covering the sky. What is that, she said to herself. However, having a bad feeling she ran off towards the castle. Suddenly the darkness became a fog like substance and began covering certain areas, particularly the castle.  
  
Ribbon, who was inside, had a hunch that this thing was after the crystal. "Your Majesty, your Majesty, where are you", she yelled. "I in here", came the Queen's voice. Ribbon knew where she was, the crystal's area. She flew as fast as she could to the area. She saw a panic stricken Queen near the crystal. "Queen, what's going on?" "Listen", said the Queen, "This thing is a monster called Dark Matter, and it seems to want this crystal." "But that would cause a major disaster", replied Ribbon. "Yes, now listen, you are one of our most designated fairies, I want you to take the crystal and fly as far as you can away from this planet." "But your highness", stammered Ribbon. "Ribbon, as long as the crystal is with you there is will be still some hope for the universe. Now go!" In response, Ribbon latched onto the crystal and the crystal launched into the heavens and into space.  
  
The Dark Matter saw the fairy and crystal emerge from the planet. It quickly split itself into three dark masses and went after the fairy.  
  
Ribbon saw them and quickly moved off. The dark masses followed in hot pursuit and began ramming themselves near the crystal. "You won't have the crystal", yelled Ribbon. But one hit it, causing the crystal to crack, the second hit it, cracking it more, and all together they hit the crystal causing it to shatter. Ribbon fell unconscious and fell towards Pop Star, better known as DreamLand, clutching with her one of the shards of the crystal. *******************************************  
  
Atop castle DeDeDe, a lone figure watches over the horizon of DreamLand. He looks up and notices something-odd happening in the sky. Falling from sky appeared to be shooting stars. "Hmmm", said the figure, "I don't know why but I have a terrible feeling about this." With that the figure jumped down from the castle. "I think Kirby is also going to needed." **********************************************  
  
It was blissful night. Kirby, and his friends, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo and Falalala were watching the stars. "Isn't it lovely", said Tiff. "It sure is", said Falala. "It's alright", said Tuff, who obviously is bored with the situation. "I bet Kirby is enjoying this too", said Tiff.  
  
Tiff was right, Kirby was looking up at the sky with a happy smile on his face.  
  
Suddenly the sky started lighting up with streaks of light. "Wow it's a meteor shower", said Tiff. "Poyo" went Kirby in amazement.  
  
Suddenly tow of the streaks came towards them. "AAAAh!" went everyone.  
  
One landed nearby the other bounced of Kirby and landed near him. The object that bounced of him looked like a crystal, the other object that landed looked like a fairy, and she was holding a similar crystal.  
  
The fairy woke up and took in her surroundings, then she looked at the crystal. "Oh no", she said, "It's been shattered!" Kirby seemed to note her distress and called to her, "Poyo, poyo!" "Oh", said the fairy. Kirby tossed the crystal to her and it merged with her crystal. The fairy was so happy. "Well is it okay now", asked Tiff. The fairy shook her head sadly and pointed to the sky. "There are still tons of shards still out there, and I must find them, otherwise..." "Hey we can help", said Tuff. "Yea, you could use some help", replied Tiff. "Really, thanks a lot, but who are all of you?" "Well I am Tiff", said Tiff. "My name is Tuff", said Tuff. "I am Fololo and this is my sister Falala", said Fololo. "Thanks", said the fairy, "but who is this pink, puffy guy here?" "That's Kirby, he's a Warpstar warrior", said Tuff. "A WARPSTAR WARRIOR! Then there is hope!" exclaimed the fairy, "Oh yea, my name is Ribbon, and I come from Ripple Star." "Well lets go and find those shards", said Falala. "You can explain everything on the way", said Tiff. They headed off into the sunrise.  
  
Meanwhile in the shadows the unknown figure was watching them. "Hmmm", he said, "so the crystal of Ripple Star has been shattered. This fairy wouldn't have taken it unless there was a problem. I think it is time for Kirby to learn his new ability. ***************************************************  
  
Kirby and Co. continued their journey along the trail. "So this black thing called Dark Matter took over your planet because it was after the crystal", said Tiff. "Yes, that thing is still blanketing my planet and I believe those Dark Masses followed me", said Ribbon. "Well, in that case, we should keep an eye out for them", said Falala. "Yes", replied Ribbon, "but with a Warpstar warrior like Kirby around we have nothing to fear. Right, Kirby!" "Poyo", replied Kirby. Looking a tad concerned Ribbon asked, "Is he alright?" "We'll explain later", said Tiff.  
  
As they approached a nearby wooded area they saw a glimmer in the trees. "Hey, it's one of the shards!" yelled Ribbon. "All right let's get it", yelled Tuff. Ribbon flew up to get the shard when suddenly a huge cutter went past her, halting her in her tracks. "Not so fast", said a voice.  
  
In front of them were several Sir Kibbles and Blazers. "Absorbing one ability won't get us past them", said Tiff. "Don't Fret", said a familiar voice. They looked and saw a familiar figure. "Meta Knight", said Tiff.  
  
Meta Knight jumped over to Kirby. "Listen Kirby, try to absorb two attacks at once and focus them together." Kirby nodded. When the creatures attacked Kirby began inhaling them. Once he swallowed the attacks he transformed. He became red and the hat he wore had the brim of the cutter hat but the top was all flaming.  
  
Fire-Cutter Kirby moved into position and he pulled a huge flaming sword from his mouth. With several huge slices he destroyed most of them. "Uh", said one of the remaining Sir Kibbles, "we have to go now." With that all of them ran off.  
  
"What was that", asked Tuff. "Kirby has finally mastered the ability to combine two abilities to use as one. Ribbon flew over to him and asked, "Excuse me but who are you?" "Oh, my apologies fairy from Ripple Star. I am called Meta Knight, and, like Kirby, I am too a Star Warrior." "WOW! Another Star Warrior", gasped Ribbon, "Nice to meet you. My name is Ribbon." Meta Knight shook her hand, "Charmed I am sure." "Excuse me but the crystal", said Falala. "Oh yea", said Ribbon. She flew up, grabbed the crystal and it formed up with the original. "Hey, Meta Knight, can you help us", asked Tiff. "I will, for I know the dangers if that crystal gets in the wrong hands. You can explain everything to me as we go." "Then lets go", yelled Tuff. "Poyo, poyo", went Kirby.  
  
***********************************  
  
Meanwhile at Castle DeDeDe, King DeDeDe and his henchman Escargoon were observing the night sky. DeDeDe was observing the sky with his telescope. "Come on sire", asked Escargoon, "Let me have a peek." "No way", replied DeDeDe, "I tell you when I am through observing!" "But you have been observing for the last 5 hours", murmured Escargoon. Suddenly the whole sky lit up with meteors. "Wow a meteor shower!" said Escargoon. "Hmm, these meteors look more like crystals to me. What?!" said DeDeDe. "Sire, it appears these 'crystals' will impact, shall we gather them", asked Escargoon. "Yes, for with them I shall be a little richer!" *********************************** As day broke, the drawbridge of the castle opened and dozens of little Waddle Dee's scurried out. Their mission was to find the crystals so they can appease their master.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Well that's the first chapter. Please R&R people. Well, as Doc Brown says, "See you in the Future!" 


	2. A New Ally

Kirby Right Back at ya: The Crystal Shards  
  
Chapter 2:  
A New Ally  
  
Kirby and his entire party headed down the trail, and while they were walking, Ribbon explained the situation to Meta Knight. "So that is the problem", said Meta Knight, after hearing the explination, "This Dark Matter sounds very dangerous, and yet, it sounds somehow fimilliar." "You mean, it could have something to do with...NightMare Enterprises", asked Tuff. "I wouldn't be surprised", responded Meta Knight.  
  
"Well, I am no longer worried, after all, we have Star Warriors on our side, so that should be no problem", yelled Ribbon. "You got that right", said Fololo. "We will have those Crystals back in no time", said Falala. "Yea, we will find them, right Kirby", asked Ribbon. "Poyo, poyo", responded Kirby.  
  
Now Ribbon felt concern for Kirby's behaivor, so she flew near him and asked, "What's the matter, Kirby. Why can't you speak to me?" "Umm, Ribbon there is something you should know", said Tiff. Tiff quickly explained what Meta Knight told her about why Kirby was this way. "WHAT?! BECAUSE HE WASN'T DUE TO WAKE UP IN 300 YEARS HE CAN BARLY THINK OR TALK!!!! HE'S PRATICALLY A BABY!!!" "I am afraid so, but don't fret", said Meta Knight, "You saw his abilities, and they have been growing. Kirby will do fine." "I see", said Ribbon.  
  
They were just about to head along the road when a yellow bird came up to them. It was Tokkori, the resident loudmouth of Cappy Town. "I have been looking around for all of you! Don't any of you ever stay put!" "What do you want Tokkori", asked Tiff. "Well, I have heard that King Dedede is putting a search on some strange crystal things that fell out of the sky last night! Hah! You ask me, I'd say he has totally lost it!"  
  
"Wait did he say 'crystal'", said Ribbon. "Yes that's what he said", said Falala. "King Dedede must have saw that same meteor, err, crystal shower last night", said Tuff. "Who is King Dedede", asked Ribbon. "King Dedede is the ruthless king over all of Cappy Town and he seems to cause problems, especilly by trying to get rid of Kirby", said Tiff.  
  
"Hmmm", said Meta Knight, "If King Dedede figures out the power of those crystals we could be in trouble, not to mention with Dark Matter out there." "Then we must hurry", shouted Ribbon. "She's right lets go!", said Tiff. "Poyo", said Kirby. They quickly ran off, leaving a confused Tokkori behind. "Hmm, seems those guys are nuts too. They outta be with the spuirrels!"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere along the outskirts of Cappy Town, a lone Waddle Dee stopped to rest a bit. He began thinking the cause of these crystals and what is their purpose.  
  
After he rested a bit, he saw something out of the glimmer of his eye. He saw a small twinkle in the distance. The Waddle knew immediately it was a crystal, so he quickly ran after it. Little did he realize he was being followed. *********************************************************  
Kirby and his friends were busy finding the shards of the crystal, and so far they were having no luck. That was until Fololo yelled, "Hey, I found one!"  
  
"Where", yelled Ribbon. Fololo held the crystal up, "I found it underneath that rock!" "Excellent work Fololo", said Meta Knight.  
  
However Kirby soon averted his gaze from his friends towards the sheep field and started yelling, "Poyo, poyo." "What's wrong Kirby", said Tiff. "I suspect Kirby must be sensing something that is wrong", said Meta Knight. Suddenly Kirby ran off into the distance. "Quick we must follow him", yelled Tiff. Agreeing with this all of Kirby's friends ran after the pink Star Warrior. ******************************************************  
  
The Waddle Dee ran toward the center of the sheep field. There he saw what he was after. Shining like a star was a crystal. Cautious, he stepped near it and tapped it. He quickly recoiled as if expecting something. When nothing happened he picked it up and happily twirled it around and threw it in the air and caught it with his other hand.  
  
However, he started to notice that the sheep in the field were starting to back away and starting to panic. Waddle Dee then felt something was watching him. He turned and saw nothing. When he looked forward again, he saw a huge red eye surrounded by black. Waddle Dee was startled.  
  
The eye flew up in the sky and went down to bombard him. Waddle Dee tried to move, but before he could flee, the eye hit him.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Kirby and Co. approached the sheep field just in time to see a hoard of sheep fleeing and a Waddle Dee covering his face. "Poyo?" asked Kirby.  
  
"Something seems to be wrong with that Waddle Dee", said Tiff. Ribbon noticed a shimmering something in his hand. "HE HAS A CRYSTAL", yelled Ribbon.  
  
"Quick we must take it from him", said Meta Knight. However the as soon as they approched the Waddle Dee, he showed his face revealing only a huge eye.  
  
"That Waddle Dee is no longer a Waddle Dee", said Falala. "It's now a Waddle Doo", said Fololo. Ribbon shivered and she said, "It's the Dark Matter, I can sense it."  
  
Meta Knight pondered this, "Hmmm. I suspect one of the pieces of Dark Matter that followed you here must have possesed this Waddle Dee, and the result is what you see before you. Because of the Dark Matters power it has increased Waddle Dee's power, resulting it's transformation into a Waddle Doo."  
  
After finishing his explanation, the Waddle Doo began his to run towards Kirby. "Go get him Kirby", yelled Tuff.  
  
After knodding at this, Kirby quicky jumped to avoid getting hit by Waddle Doo. Waddle Doo saw this and tried to attack Kirby again, but Kirby was too fast and kept dodging. Having enough of this game of Cat and Mouse, Waddle Doo fired it's beams at him.  
  
"Kirby suck it up", yelled Tiff. Obeying this Kirby began his sucking and swallowing the beams. After swallowing, Kirby transformed into. . . . . "Beam Kirby", said Fololo and Falala.  
  
Beam Kirby landed after the transformation and began used the beam in his wand to attack the Waddle Doo. Waddle Doo tried to avoid the blast but it seemed that Kirby was hitting him one blow after the other.  
  
Eventually Waddle Doo was exhauseted by this, and with one more hit by the beam he collapsed. Kirby transformed back to normal, and as if to respond, the Dark Matter piece that was inside Waddle Dee, flew out of him and exploded. Waddle Doo, then transformed back into the Waddle Dee he once was, and he woke up just in time to see Ribbon taking his crystal, along with Kirby and the gang.  
  
The Waddle Dee began thinking that perhaps maybe, these Crystals should go back to where they belong and not to King DeDeDe, besides they helped him and he should try to return the favor. As Kirby and his gang began to depart, the Waddle Dee waved to them to stop, but they ignored him. Seeing this, Waddle Dee jumped over the sheep's field fence and ran over to them just as they were exiting through the gate.  
  
"Look", said Tiff, "We need these crystals more than DeDeDe does, so I am afraid you can't have them!" Waddle Dee shook his head, and to try to show his message, he pointed to himself, then to Kirby and Co. "What, you want to come with us", asked Tiff. Waddle Dee nodded his head. "Oh I get it, you don't want the crystal, you want to come and help us in return for helping you", said Tuff. Waddle Dee nodded his head with a happy look on his face. "Let him come, we need all the help we can get", said Ribbon. "I agree with the Ripple Star fairy", said Meta Knight. "Yes let him tag along", said Fololo. "I don't think he will be much trouble", said Falala. "Yea let's let him come with us", said Tuff. "Poyo, poyo", said Kirby. "Hmmm", said Tiff. She looked at her friends then at Waddle Dee, who seemed to look sincere. "Oh okay, I agree, you can come with us." Everyone cheered for this including their new comrade.  
  
Soon, they headed off on the road, to see if they can find more shards.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
King DeDeDe was busy resting in his throng room, when Escargoon showed up. "Well Escargoon", said TripleD, "How is our progress getting those space crystals?"  
  
"Well I hate to break it to you sire, but", said a pitiful Escargoon, "we only have two".  
  
"TWO", yelled the King, "I WILL NOT BE SETTLE FOR THAT! MAKE SURE YOU FIND ALL THOSE CRYSTALS SOON!"  
  
"I will sire", said Excargoon, "Oh on a lighter note, I heard that well known painter is coming to Cappy Town!" "Really", said DeDeDe, "Who is it?" "Her name apperently is Adeline, and I heard rumors of her work. Maybe we outta see. . . . . ." "NO! NO SLOUCHING OFF TILL WE FIND THOSE CRYSTALS! NOW GET TO IT!" "Yes sire." After that, Escargoon went out of the hall.  
  
"I pay these fools good, and they slack off! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!!!" yelled King DeDeDe. Little did he realised he was being watched by someone, other than NightMare Enterprises.  
  
To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . .  
  
Well I hope I did a good chapter. Sorry if I made any of you wait too long, but we all know that these fanfics don't happen overnight. But in any case please, don't hesitate to R&R and I am sorry if this chapter was terrible or cruddy, but, it was the best I could think up. 


	3. The Artful Antics of Adeline

Kirby Right Back At Ya!  
The Crystal Shards

Chapter 3:

The Artful Antics of Adeline

AN: Sorry it's been so long, but I have been busy with other fanfics and other things as well. And before I begin I would like to think SP Action Extreme 2 Noid for helping find the names of the Cappy's and for suggesting the name of this title which I have mentioned earlier in chapter 1. I hope you enjoy this!

A girl was busy, heading her way to Cappy Town. She was a dark haired girl, about 10 or 11. She had short hair, and she wore a burette on it. She also wore a green shirt and a red skirt. On her feet were brown shoes and black socks. Anyway, she was on her way to Cappy Town, for the purpose of finding her next subject, for she was a painter, and, though while she didn't reveal it much, she had some magic as well, the ability to bring pictures to life. Who was this girl, well her name is Adeline, and little did she suspect, she would partake in an adventure like no other and it all started that morning when something hit her in the head.

"Owww", she said. "What the heck was that?" She looked to the ground and saw a glowing crystal. "Hey", she said as she picked it up, "This could help me inspire my next painting. I think I will keep it." With that she placed into her case along with her painting gear and continued her journey. However, little did she realized, she was being followed.

* * *

A particular crystal was lying in a field, not too far from Cappy Town. Suddenly A magnifying glass is placed over it. "Hmm", says a particular familiar voice, "This one interesting specimen of a mineral if I have ever seen one. I better take it with me for further research." With that, the owner of that voice, and the magnifier took the crystal and headed away from the field.

In another part of the town, another crystal shard was found by another Cappy. "Well, what do we have here? Look's pretty valuable. It would make a nice display in my house." With that he took it.

* * *

Kirby and Co. were still busy searching for the crystal shards. Among them was their new friend, a Waddle Dee, which Kirby saved from a piece of Dark Matter. "Man", said Tuff, who was starting to grow exhausted from the search, "These shards are getting harder to find." The Waddle Dee nodded. "Then it's a sign that we are getting closer to finding them all", said Tiff. The group continued to search until, Kirby fell to ground, like he was exhausted. "What's wrong Kirby", said Fololo as he and his sister flew towards him. "Are you okay", asked Falala. Meta Knight moved towards Kirby and looked him over, "It appears", said Meta Knight, after a long pause they heard a stomach rumble, "That he's hungry. Everyone fell anime style. Tiff then said, "Well, we haven't had a thing to eat since we met Ribbon, so I guess we could head back to Cappy Town for a bite. Waddle Dee started looking nervous. "Oh cheer up", said Tuff, "your one of us. Nothing bad will happen to you." "But we must continue searching, we must", Ribbon was suddenly cut off when her stomach growled. She blushed and said, "Ah, I guess running from the Dark Matter has worked up an appetite!" "Well then let's go", said Tiff, "No use finding the crystal shards on an empty stomach!" "Poyo", went Kirby, who was pleased to hear they were heading for food.

The whole city of Cappy Town was up and about this fine day as Kirby and Co. headed on in. They did get their usual greetings of "Hello" or "Hi". Sometimes to Kirby other times to Tiff, sometimes to Tuff, and others to Fololo or Falala or both. At one point they came across the kids of Cappy Town, who said their usual 'hello's' but then noticed their fairy friend. After Tiff and Tuff, explained who she was, they kids said, "Nice to meet ya, Ribbon" and of course Ribbon returned the favor with a nice, "Thanks, nice to meet you too."

A few minutes later they arrived at Kowasaki's restaurant. "Well this is the place. The food may not be 100 good, but it's enough to get you filled up", said Tiff. "Anything ought to taste good on an empty belly", said Ribbon. "Poyo", said Kirby.

They went inside and sat at one of the tables. In a few minutes Chef Kowasaki appeared. "Ah, nice to see some of my best customers", he said. He then noticed Ribbon and Waddle Dee. "Nice to see some new faces as well, so what will it be", he asked. Tiff and Tuff gave their orders and in a few minutes their food was served. Kirby, on the other hand, had to have several orders since everytime food was set in front of him, he sucked the plate in two seconds flat and wanted more. "By the way", said Chef Kowasaki in the middle of his Kirby servings, "Have you heard?" "Heard what", asked Tuff. "I heard that the famous artist, Adeline is in town." Tiff nearly spat her food out, "THE Adeline", she asked. "Who's Adeline", asked Tuff. "Adeline is a famous artist from all over the galaxy! She creates works of art that are extremely impressive." "That's true", said Meta Knight, "I too have seen her paintings." "But the best yet is that some say she has the power to literally bring paintings to life!" said Tiff. "WOAH! THAT IS COOL!" said Tuff. "That is amazing", said Fololo. "I would like to see that", said Falala. "Wow", said Ribbon, who was just finishing her food.

"If you want to see her, she is presenting her new work in the center of town", said Kowasaki. "WOW", said Tiff, "I say we pay her a visit!" "Poyo", said Kirby. "But what about the shards", asked Ribbon. "Ribbon, you know what they say, about all work and no play", said Meta Knight. "Besides, some of the shards might have fallen here", said Falala. Ribbon sighed and said, "Okay, I guess." Kawasaki, overhearing the conversation asked, "Shards? What do you mean?" Ribbon pulled out the crystal. "We are searching for shards that belong to this crystal." Kawasaki ogled at it. He then said, "Wow, that sure is beautiful! Even better than the one that Curio had!"

"WHAT", exclaimed everyone.

"What do you mean 'than the one that Curio had'", asked Tiff.

"Oh, before opening the restaurant this morning, I saw Curio head on down to his mausoleum, and he was holding a pretty crystal in his hand."

"Well what are sitting around here for let's go get him", said Fololo. "I agree Fololo", said Falala.

With that the entire group dashed out of the restaurant (of course Tiff had to grab Kirby in the process).

"Uh, was it something I said", asked Kawasaki to no one in particular.

Kirby and Co. ran through Cappy town frantically searching for Curio's mausoleum. In fact they were running so fast they almost passed it, of course it was Tuff who managed to stop them.

"Here's the place", shouted Tuff.

Inside Curio was busying himself looking at the crystal through his magnifier, when he heard someone braying on his door.

"What the. . ." before he could finish the door shoved open, and in walked Kirby and Co.

"Curio", said Tiff, "We need that crystal."

"Huh", asked Curio, he held up the crystal. "You mean this?"

"That's the one", said Fololo. "So please hand it over", said Falala.

They rushed near Curio with their arms outstretched for the crystal.

"Whoa, hold your horses. This is a valuable artifact and I can't just hand it over."

Ribbon came up front with her crystal. "Please sir, this crystal is a part of mine, and if we don't get them back, then my planet and possibly the galaxy will be in trouble!"

Curio was stunned, "This crystal is a part of that!? Well why didn't you say so, take it!" With that he handed it over and Tuff took it.

"Thanks Curio!" With that he threw the shard onto the crystal and merged with it.

"Thank you so much", said Ribbon.

"My pleasure."

"Now where can we find the next crystal shard", asked Meta Knight.

"Maybe we should see Chief Bookem", said Tuff.

"Yeah maybe he may know something!" said Tiff.

"Poyo", said Kirby.

Waddle Dee nodded in agreement.

* * *

Adeline had stopped on a grassy hill just a little ways out of Cappy Town, which had a nice layout of the town.

"Hey, this would make a great picture, a great painting even." Then a light bulb went off in her head. "Why not!"

With that she took out her painting supplies and began to set up her canvas, which took about, 3-10 seconds!

With her canvas and easel set up she took out her brush and palette and began painting. About a few minutes into her work, she noticed something black appearing on her painting. "Huh? I don't recall something like this happening. . ." Before she even realized what's happening the black opened into an eye and the leaped onto her.

"AUGH! NOOOO!"

* * *

At the Cappy Town Police station, Kirby and Co. were having a bit of a discussion with the only police officer on the force.

"Sorry, I haven't received a missing crystal report", said Bookem, "So I am afraid I can't help you. Though you may file one."

"Oh", said Ribbon, "You sure you haven't seen any crystals, my home, Ribbon Star need it!"

"Sorry I can't help", then he noticed the Crystal Ribbon was carrying, "Oh wait, I think I did see something to that extent. Not sure it was a crystal or not but while I was making my patrol, I did see the mayor find something shiny and head off for his home with it. Thought it was just a lucky penny or a shiny rock."

"A crystal shard", said everyone (minus Kirby).

"Thanks for your help Chief", said Tiff.

With that everyone headed off for the Mayor's place.

* * *

Sometime later they were at the mayor's place, in his sitting room, explaining the situation.

"So let me get this straight", said the Mayor, "This Dark Matter thing followed you from Ribbon Star, caused that crystal she's holding to shatter, and unless you get it back the galaxy could be in trouble."

"That's the gist of it", said Meta Knight.

The Mayor went over to his mantle and took down the crystal shard. "If that fairy and her crystal weren't here, I might not have believed it, but either way, I would have given this to you anyway, considering everything you all have done for us."

"THANK YOU", said Ribbon. The mayor then lobbed it and Ribbon caught it. Once again the shard merged with the crystal.

"Now that's one crystal less", said Tuff.

At that moment someone came banging at the door.

"Now who could that be", said the mayor.

He went to the door, opened it to reveal a battered Cappy.

"Mayor we have a problem, there are these monsters terrorizing the city."

"Like that's anything new", said Tiff.

"Actually these monsters are being painted and brought to life by this crazed artist", said the Cappy who overheard them.

"AN ARTIST", exclaimed the team.

"Could it be. . .", asked Fololo.

"I sure hope not", said Falala.

"I wouldn't be surprised with Dark Matter's dark masses lurking about", said Meta Knight.

"Come on let's check it out", said Tiff.

"Poyo", said Kirby.

* * *

Cappy Town was literally being torn apart by strange scribbly monsters. All the Cappies are in panic.

Kirby and Co. arrived on the scene just in time to see the chaos.

"Whoa, what are these things", asked Tiff.

"Definitely not one of the monsters ordered by Dedede", said Fololo.

Kirby just looked at the creatures with a 'awe' yet concerned look on his face ( you know that look when he has his mouth in a small oval).

Meanwhile, somehwhere nearby, amidst the panic, a sinister looking painter looked on her mayhem masterpiece.

"Yes, enjoy my creations! They are certainly enjoying all of you! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

She then noticed a certain pink 'what' and his crew. Even more so he notices the crystal a certain fairy was holding.

"Yes, just what I want, that CRYSTAL IS MINE!"

She quickly jumped on the rooftop above and quickly painted a creature on the roof.

As Kirby and his team tried to continue to figure who was causing this, they failed to see a certain creature looming above them.

"AH", went Fololo

Look out", said Falala

The team looked above and saw a huge dino looking thingy that was scribbly.

Meta Knight already saw it and quickly sliced it in half with his sword.

"I hope your all okay", he said as he landed.

"Yes, thank you Meta Knight", said Tiff.

As she said that the split up monster disintegrated and rained a gooey substance on them.

"EWWW", went the crew.

Tuff then noticed the substance after it hit them.

"Hey this stuff is like paint."

"It IS paint", said Tiff, "and there is only one painter that can make living things out of paint."

"That's right", said a voice. They turned and there before them stood Adeline. "And unless you want me to stop, you will hand over your big crystal!"

"Never", said Ribbon, "This crystal isn't yours!"

"It will be mine and eventually Dark Matter's once you hand it to me", said Adeline.

"I can't believe", said Tiff, "This isn't like you! I have heard so much about you and you're not evil!"

"Wait", said Meta Knight, "Look at her face, she must be possessed by a dark mass, just like Waddle Dee was."

"Poyo", asked Kirby.

"It is", said Ribbon, "I can sense it."

Waddle Dee got a scared look on his face, remembering what happened to him.

"I see you encountered one like me. But I will be your last!"

With that Dark Adeline started painting another monster and in seconds it came to life.

"Kirby, you can take him out", said Tuff.

Kirby got a determined look on his face and nodded and immediately jumped into the fray.

"So the little pink upstart thinks he can take me on. Fine, paint beast, get him", said Dark Adeline.

The beast jumped in between Kirby and Dark Adeline. The beast then began attacking Kirby. Kirby managed to dodge most of those attacks, but to little avail.

"Kirby", shouted Tiff, "Suck it up!"

Kirby obeyed and began inhaling. The Paint Beast stood its ground as did Dark Adeline. Of course, she was getting annoyed by the whirlwind from Kirby's Inhale.

"Who would have thought that little puffball could cause a black hole effect", she said.

Eventually, she lost the grip of her paintbrush.

"NO", she shouted as the paint brush flew towards Kirby's mouth.

Kirby of course swallowed it and began to transform. A brush appeared in his hand and a beret appeared on his head.

"All right", said Tiff.

"Paint Kirby", said Tuff.

Waddle Dee clapped his hands in joy.

Kirby jumped into the air and waved the paintbrush sending a big blade of paint towards the Paint Beast, which hit it dead on.

Kirby kept hitting it again and again until it got hit with so many paint blasts, it melted into the paint and vanished (AN: Sorry if this version of Paint ability is terrible, but it was the only thing I could think of to progress the story).

With the paint beast gone, Dark Adeline was defenseless.

"You won't win, Dark Matter will soon consume all the galaxy." She then pulled out a crystal shard. "Once we get all of these, nothing will stop him!"

Ribbon gasped at the shard. "Kirby, she has a crystal shard!"

Kirby looked at Adeline with an angry look on his face, thinking what to do.

Suddenly, Waddle Dee ran up next to him and made some gestures to Kirby.

Kirby nodded.

Quickly Kirby jumped and then sent a blob of paint that hit Dark Adeline in the face, blinding her.

"Blast you puffball! I can't see."

Then seeing the moment, Waddle Dee ran and smacked down Dark Adeline, forcing her to drop the crystal.

Ribbon quickly claimed it.

As for Adeline, the force of the impact of both Kirby's and Waddle Dee's attacks caused the dark mass to weaken, and as soon as Dark Adeline was knocked to the ground the mass left Adeline's body and exploded. As soon as the dark mass exploded, all the paint creatures vanished.

Adeline moaned as she finally regained consciousness.

She found her surrounded by Kirby and Co.

"Oh", she moaned, "What happened?"

"You were possessed by a dark mass created by Dark Matter and laid siege to the town", said Ribbon.

"Yes but thanks to Kirby", said Fololo.

". . .and Waddle Dee", continued Falala.

"You were saved", the two finished together.

"Yes, I remember now", said as she stood up.

She looked at the two people mentioned.

"I thank you two for helping me", said Adeline.

Waddle Dee put on a happy face.

And Kirby just gave a 'poyo'.

Then Adeline fished around her skirt pockets. "Where's my brush?"

"Oh", said Tiff, "Kirby you can give it back now."

Kirby understood and spat out the paintbrush, returning Kirby to normal.

"Thank you", said Adeline as she picked it up.

She then noticed Ribbon and her crystal.

"I'm sorry, had I known that crystal was yours, I would have returned it sooner", said Adeline.

"It's okay", she said.

"So now, where do we go from here", asked Tuff.

"Why not to Dedede's castle", said a familiar voice.

"Oh, it's you Takkori", said Tiff.

"Well that's a fine how-do-you-do!? All I was going to tell you was that so far King Dedede has 3 of those crystal things so far, but maybe for giving me such a cold greeting. . ."

"3 CRYSTALS", said everyone.

"We got to get them back", said Ribbon.

"Don't worry, we will", said Falala.

"Let's go", said Tuff.

They were just about to head on up to the castle when they heard, "Wait!"

They turned and saw Adeline.

"It turns out these crystals are important to you and you saved me. I want to return the favor and help you find these crystals. I and my magic art powers can help anyway they can" she explained. Then waiving her brush and palette she said, "So am I in?"

The team looked at each other then Adeline. "I don't see why not", said Tiff. "You may come in handy", said Falala. Kirby gave a 'poyo' in agreement. Waddle Dee nodded.

"Thank you", she said, "I promise I will do anything I can!"

With that the new group headed on up to Castle Dedede.

* * *

King Dedede watched as the group approached his castle via telescope on a balcony.

"So they want my crystals do they, well they ain't going to get any." He then held one of the shards in his hand. "Cause I am holding on to my latest one for payment to N.M.E. and the rest are hidden safely. Not even that traitorous Waddle Dee knows where they are!"

He then laughed. As he did, a black thing appeared on his ceiling and opened showing an eye. It looked at Dedede.

King Dedede got the suspicion someone was watching him and looked at the ceiling. To his surprise, nothing was there.

"Why do I have a bad feeling all of a sudden?"

To be continued. . .

FINALLY I FINISHED IT! I hope you liked it. More to come! Time Traveler signing off!


	4. Dedede and the Truth of Dark Matter

Kirby: Right Back At Ya! The Crystal Shards

AN: That's right, this fanfic is back! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 4

Dedede and the Truth of Dark Matter

Dedede happily eyed one of the crystals in his possession.

"He he he", said Dedede, "Crystals are a kings best friend!"

Just then Escargoon rushed on in. "Sire", he said. "We have trouble!"

Dedede put down the crystal and eyed Escargoon. "I told you not to come in here when I am admiring my crystals!"

"But sire", said Escargoon, "It's Kirby, he and those friends of his are heading to the castle. I just got wind that they are crystal collecting themselves! What's worse sire is one of our Waddle Dees has joined with them."

"WHAT" shouted Dedede. "Hurry close the gate, don't let them in!"

"Yes sir" said Escargoon saluting and before Dedede said anything else, he ran off.

Dedede looked at his crystal. "Don't worry beauty, they aren't going to take you nor the other two crystals I got in this here castle."

He laughed at this, but as he did again bunch of black matter appeared on they wall and an eye appeared and gave him a short glance then vanished.

* * *

Kirby and Co. was almost right up to the draw bridge to King Dedede's castle.

"We are almost there", shouted Tiff.

But then without warning, the drawbridge snapped shut.

"Hey what is going on here" shouted Tuff.

Escargoon popped his head up from behind the wall. "Sorry no pink puffs inside today!"

Tiff looked absoutly. . .tiffed.

"What?!, said Tiff, "Come on! We need to get in Escargoon!"

"Yeah, and take the chance you may take his majesty's crystals away, no thank you", said Escargoon.

Ribbon looked up and said, "But we must, or the whole galaxy will be in peril."

"Likely story, and frankly I do not care. Ta", said Escargoon who then went back behind the wall.

Fololo hung his head. "This is not good."

"Now how are we going to get in", asked Falala.

Taking out her art supplies, Adeline said, "Don't worry, just leave it to me!"

Adeline started painting and began painting a bridge. She then finished and then a huge bridge went to the otherside.

Adeline walked across it. "See, no problem." Then she looked at the still drawn up draw bridge and blushed.

"Oops, almost forgot", said Adeline. She took out her brush and painted a hole in the bottom of the drawbridge. "There our way in."

"Poyo" said Kirby happily.

The group headed inside the castle very easily.

"Great job Adeline", said Tuff.

"Well it was nothing", said Adeline as she smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Come", said Meta Knight, "We got to find all the crystals the king has had stashed away."

They nodded and headed on inside. They ran through several halls before reaching the area where Tiff and Tuff lived with their parents, Sir Ebram and Lady Like.

The group entered it hurridly.

"Mom, Dad", said Tiff, "We, need your help." The group was panting. Lady Like knelt down held Tiff reassuringly.

"Calm down", said Lady Like, "Now what is the problem?"

Tiff said, "We need to find Dedede's crystals."

"You mean those shiny things he has been collecting", asked Sir Ebram.

"Exactly", said Tiff, "And we need them before some thing called Dark Matter gets it."

"Well I did see his Majesty in the throne room with one of them, one is in the dungeons and another is being held by his Waddle Dees", said Sir Ebram.

"Thanks a lot", said Fololo.

"It means a lot", finished Falala.

The group first headed off for the dungeons, once down there they found it guarded by Blade Knight and Sword Knight, Meta Knights companions.

"Oh Meta Knight", said Blade Knight. "Glad to see you here."

"I am glad to see you too", said Meta Knight, "I trust the king gave you orders to guard a crystal within that room?"

"Indeed", said Sword Knight, "But the only reason we volunteered to guard it was so you could get it."

"Of course", said Meta Knight.

They went inside the room and Ribbon happily took the crystal. She did a victory loop in happiness.

"Yay, we got more of the crystal back", said Ribbon.

"That was the easy crystal getting into the Waddle Dee's area will be much harder", said Tiff.

But then Waddle Dee pointed to himself and smiled.

"Of course", said Falala, "We have a Waddle Dee on our side, you can get in there."

Waddle Dee happily nodded.

"We are counting on you", said Adeline.

It wasn't long before Waddle Dee went into the Waddle Dee quarters. Fortunately the Waddle Dee and the Waddle Doo in charge were too busy watching TV at the moment.

Waddle Dee did his best to sneak toward the shelf that held the crystal on it but then got caught of guard when the Waddle Doo spotted him.

"Hey", he said, "There you are. Found any new crystals for the king?"

Waddle Dee shook his head.

"Well try harder and. . ." said Waddle Doo then saw what Waddle Dee was doing. "Hey what are you?"

Knowing he was busted, Waddle Dee grabbed the crystal and ran out of their as fast as he could.

"Hey come back! That's the King's crystal", shouted the Waddle Doo.

Waddle Dee managed to get to get back to Kirby and Co. and caught his breath.

"Did you get it", asked Tuff.

Waddle Dee smiled and held up the crystal. Ribbon happily took it and it merged with hers.

"Now all that's left is to confront Dedede", said Tuff.

They all headed to the throne room were Dedede happily looked at his crystal. Escargoon was at his side.

Escargoon noticed their entry and got Dedede's attentiong.

"Hey I thought I made sure you. ." started Dedede and then he got lost in thought at the site of Ribbon's crystal.

"Excuse me", said Ribbon, "But we need that crystal of yours. So if you can just hand it over nicely."

Dedede snickered. "This thing? I don't know it sure is purty but here's the deal, you can have it, if you give me your really big one pixie!"

Ribbon gasped and held it. "No, you can't!"

"Then no deal, he he he", said Dedede.

"Come on Dedede", said Tiff, "The fate of the universe is at stake!"

"And I still say, no way hosay", said Dedede.

"Yeah so go and get your greedy mits out of here", said Escargoon.

But just then, something materialized out of the floor and formed a ball with a eye. It was one of Dark Matter's dark masses.

"What in sam hill" gaped Dedede but then before he knew it, the dark mass pounced on Dedede.

"Sire", asked Escargoon.

Dedede stood up smiling evilly and took out his hammer. He began swinging it, madly. Everyone managed to dodge the dark Dedede but to little avail.

"Kirby suck up the hammer", shouted Fololo.

Kirby complied and started using Inhale on Dedede. Even with Dark Matter's power, Dedede couldn't hold on to his hammer. He let go of it and it sailed right into Kirby's mouth.

Kirby lept into the air, a bandanna wrapped around his head and he held a hammer.

"He has become, Hammer Kirby", said Meta Knight.

Hammer Kirby ran right at King Dedede and hit him right on the head, the then the stomach then he gave a huge swing and hit Dedede in the face. The Dark mass flew out of Dedede and Kirby managed to hit it out of the park er, castle.

Escargoon and Waddle Dee helped a woozy King Dedede to his feet.

"What the heck happened", asked Dedede.

"Well sir", said Escargoon, "You got possessed by some flying eye ball, Kirby knocked it right out of ya and. . . hey they just took your crystal!"

Dedede looked just in time to see the crystal merge with Ribbons crystal who smiled.

"HEY you give that back", said Dedede.

"No, that crystal was a part of this in the first place", said Ribbon.

"I don't care, don't you know it's finders keepers", asked Dedede, "Waddle Dee get that crystal!"

Waddle Dee shook his head in refusal.

"You heard the king, get that crystal", said Escargoon.

Again Waddle Dee shook his head.

"Why ain't he obeying me", asked Dedede in anger.

"Cause Kirby saved him from Dark Matter so he chose to help us", said Fololo.

"Dark Matter", asked Dedede. "That was the thing that got me?"

"Yes", said Falala. "If it weren't for Kirby you would still be under his control."

"Dark Matter is after us because he wants this crystal and all the shards that came from it", said Tuff.

Ribbon sadly nodded.

Dedede growled, "I know only one place that would make such a thing!"

He quickly climbed on his throne and pushed a button on the armrest. A huge screen popped out of the wall and on it, the Salesman from Night Mare Enterprises popped up.

"Sorry Triple D, no more monsters till you pay our bills", said the Salesman.

"I ain't calling about buying a monster, I am calling ya to complain about one of your monsters", said Dedede.

"One of them attacked the King and possessed him", said Escargoon.

"These runts here, particulary that little Pixie say the name of it is Dark Matter", said Dedede.

The Salesman paled and nearly fainted. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear."

Meta Knight walked up to the screen. "What seems to be the matter, surely you can control it."

"No unfortunately we can't", said Salesman, "In fact for sever dozen reasons that monster was never put on sale or used at all."

Ribbon flew up. "Well it's out, it attacked my planet and caused the crystal of the planet to be shattered."

Tiff pointed to him and said, "We demand some answers."

The Salesman drew a deep breath and said, "Well since we are all in danger, I guess I have no choice. You see as you know we here at Night Mare Enterprises specialize in creating and selling monsters of all kinds. Normally all the monsters are made to serve the big man in charge of NME. Then one day we made a special monster that had the ability to possess control and even convert itself Because of it's black mass we named the creature, Dark Matter. However Dark Matter proved to be more formidable than we thought, it soon developed a mind of it's own and worse it grew too powerful for even the big guy to handle so we had it under quarantine. But then, sometime before Kirby arrived in Dream Land, it managed to break free and escape into the galaxy. We haven't seen matter or hair of it since."

"Until it attacked my planet", said Ribbon.

"Yes, not suprising, you see, Dark Matter thirsts for power and hates good energy. It planned to steal your crystal turned it from light to dark and then use it to make itself unstoppable. Also it hated the cheery way your people were living", said the Salesman.

"Is there anyway to get rid of it", asked Tuff.

"Just one", said the Salesman. "You must find every last crystal shard for the Ribbon Star Crystal. For that Crystal may be just the thing to defeat or destroy Dark Matter once and for all."

"How do we know this isn't a trick so you can get the crystal for yourself", asked Tiff.

"She has a point", said Adeline.

"Look if Dark Matter was really under our control we would have had that thing go after Kirby and steal some of Dedede's loot to pay off his debt", said the Salesman.

"He has a point", said Meta Knight, "And we could use as much help as we can get."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures", said Adeline.

"Poyo", said Kirby nodding.

"Okay we have to believe you", said Tiff.

"You won't regret this, I promise you that", said the Salesman.

Dedede laughed and said, "Ha, good luck."

They all looked at him.

"Aren't you going to help us", asked Tuff, "We could use as much help as we can if we are going to take on Dark Matter."

"Yeah well it ain't my concern", said Dedede.

"I am afraid it is", said the Salesman, "If Kirby and his crew can't defeat Dark Matter, we will all be put under his mindless possession and we will be doomed."

Dedede hummed. "Hmm you do have a point."

"And did I mention if you help Kirby and his friends defeat or destroy Dark Matter, you can call say about 60% of your bills payed!"

Pounding on Escargoons head he said, "DONE DEAL!"

He then walked up and held a hand out to Kirby.

"Well Kirby, looks like we are going to be partners from here on out", said Dedede.

"Poyo", asked Kirby in confusion but then he took Dededes hand and smiled and shook it. "Poyo! Poyo!"

AN: Thank you for enjoying this installment of Kirby: Right back at Ya! The Crystal Shards. "See you in the future!"


End file.
